The Chosen
by Sweet.violent.urge
Summary: Just after Bella and Edwards wedding Carlisle gets an urgent call about an emergency at the hospital about a girl who's been brought in.... Jacob fic.
1. Chapter 1

THE CHOSEN

THE CHOSEN

The wedding of the century had just come to a close in the small town of Forks. Never in the town's history has there been such an elaborate celebration between two so young. But only to the Cullens did this day really mark something special. A wedding between vampire and human.

"Remind me to never forgive Alice for this. She promised small. The entire town was there!" Bella complained. "Shush, Love. None of that matters anymore. You are finally mine." Edward said staring down lovingly at his bride. "How many times do I have to tell you that I've been yours all along? I just don't understand why our entire graduating class had to be here for it." Bella said. "What does it matter? We leave for our Honeymoon tonight." Edward said raising one eyebrow and smiling that crooked smile Bella loved so much. "Now come Bella Cullen." And Bella smiled the biggest smile and kissed Edward with enough passion for a lifetime.

Once the partied had finally died down and the last of the guests went home, the Cullens started to head back into their hideaway home buried deep within the woods. The silence was broken by the sound of Carlisle's cell. He answered and then his tone turned to business. "What do you mean? I do not understand how that's possible. Yes put her in the tub I'm on my way." He said. "I'm sorry everyone but I'm needed at the hospital. Seems there's some sort of a commotion with a new patient. If you two are gone before I return I bid you goodnight and good luck. Have fun and I shall see you two back here in a couple of days when we will once again commence with business." He smiled at Bella who returned the favor. "Welcome to the family." Carlisle said as he exited the door.

Once he'd arrived at the hospital he was practically tackled by the other physicians who all seemed to be in a panic. "She's in the tub?" one man nodded. Carlisle walked to the patient bathing room. In a tub filled with ice lay a girl in a hospital gown, he eyes closed. When Carlisle approached her, he eyes sprang open and she began to quiver. "Easy now. What is your name?" he asked in a calm voice. "Aimee. Aimee Johnson. Let me out of this tub." She said with a bit of a snarl. "Impossible Miss Johnson. You have a fever of 109.8. It's a miracle you're still alive let alone conscious." One of Carlisle's colleagues said. "Could we have a minute please? I'd like to examine her" Carlisle said and the other doctors left the room. "Don't come anywhere near me you smell horrible." Aimee said, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "You don't smell so good to me either, werewolf." Carlisle said. "What the fuck are you talking about. Werewolves aren't real." Aimee said. "You may get out of the tub I have some questions for you. Where are your clothes?" Carlisle asked. "I'm not sure." She said. "Wait here. I'll go see if I can find them." And Carlisle exited the room. He went on to ask a nurse for his new patient's clothes. She looked almost embarrassed. "Sir, when she was brought in she was unconscious and umm well she was naked doctor.". Carlisle wasn't surprised. "Thank you. I'll just get her some spare scrubs." He said and walked to the locker room. He returned to Aimee and gave her the scrubs then left the room for a couple of minutes while she changed into them. "So Aimee. May I ask you what you were doing before someone found you?" he asked. Aimee's face was thoughtful. "I was running away from him. I was hitch hiking down the road from here then suddenly my body began to quiver like it did just now. After that everything is blank until I woke up here." She said. "I see. Well I don't want to be the one to explain everything to you so I'm going to make a phone call and you'll go stay in La Push." Carlisle said. "Are you out of your mind? Like I'm just going to go with some stranger to have something about werewolves explained to me. Fuck that, I'm out of here." Aimee said and started towards the door. Carlisle was one step ahead of her. "Seriously man, you smell." Aimee said and her body started to convulse again. "Deep breathes Aimee. Trust me." Carlisle said. When there was nothing left but clenched fists, Carlisle continued. "Do you really have anywhere else to go? I'm not crazy and nor will I force you to stay here. Just stay with Sam for a couple of days then you'll be free to continue hitch hiking across the country." Carlisle said. "Urgh. Fine.". Aimee said, defeated.

When the old car arrived, Carlisle rushed over to Sam and they talked in hushed voices, much to Aimee's annoyance. Carlisle beckoned her over. "Aimee, this is Sam. He'll be able to explain everything to you." He said. "Okay crazy man. So are you a werewolf too?" she asked, the word said with exaggerated spookiness. "I am, this ones a vampire." Sam said. Aimee mumbled something about crazy and twilight zone and reluctantly got into the car.

"So what tribe are you from?" Sam asked. "Man what the fuck are you talking about, tribe?" Aimee asked. "Well Carlisle tells me you're one of us. Never in history has there been a wolf that wasn't a descendent of a tribal chief." Sam said. "Well I never knew my real parents. I didn't grow up in no tribe, that's for damn sure." Aimee said. "Strange. Well we shall see when you phase." Sam said. "Phase?" Aimee asked. "You know, phase from your human form to your wolf form. I thought you already did it." Sam said. "You'd think I'd remember something like that. So is this entire joint full of nut jobs or what?" Aimee asked. Sam sighed. _This should get interesting. _He thought.

CHAPTER 2

Once they had passed a sign stating they were in La Push, Sam relaxed a bit. "I'm going to call a pack meeting tonight where you can meet the rest of the guys and girl. Are you hungry?" he asked. "Starved." Aimee said. "Ok we'll stop by my place and Emily will get you something to eat. I do ask you to refrain from staring at her." Sam said. Aimee waited for him to elaborate but Sam had gone silent and pulled into the driveway of a small house. Once inside, the tiny house was filled with the smell of someone cooking. "Hello honey" a woman said and kissed Sam. Aimee suddenly realized what Sam had meant and looked down and started picking at her nail polish. The woman would have been absolutely beautiful if it had not been for the scars that ran down her face and arms. "Emily, this is Aimee, a new wolf." Sam said. Emily looked shocked. "But, how?" she asked. "I have no clue yet. She was brought to Carlisle by a stranger. He called me when he noticed the signs." He said. "Well I've made spaghetti and garlic bread. Help yourself Aimee." Emily said. "Thanks." Aimee said and she and Sam sat and ate in silence.

After dinner Sam called a meeting with the pack. They sat around their usual camp fire site. "Where's Jacob?" Sam asked. "Um it was the vampire girl's wedding today…" a boy said. Actually Aimee wasn't sure if any of them were boys, but men. They were all HUGE. "Quil. Go get him and tell him it's an emergency." Sam said sternly. The guy named Quil rose and started running in the direction to another of the small houses. " So uh, who's the new girl?" Another one asked. "Wait for the other 2 to return and I'll explain what I can." Sam said. "She's pale enough to be a bloodsucker." Another one of them said. "Excuse me?!" Aimee asked. "A bloodsucker. A vampire. You're awfully pale, but you don't stink. I'm confused." He had said. "Enough Embry. Just calm down. Look here they come now." Sam said. The Quil boy was now being followed by an equally large boy who was looking at the ground. "When I call a meeting I expect you to be here Jacob." Sam said. "Yah I know." Jacob said without looking up. "Alright so everyone this is Aimee. I'm not sure how exactly to explain it or how it's even possible considering she's not from around here as most of you could probably tell," he eyed Embry as he said his words, "but she's one of us." The boys around the camp site all inhaled sounds of shock. Aimee sat next to Sam, still wondering if she'd somehow hit her head and entered some crazy other dimension were everyone thought they were mythical creature. Thinking to herself that if it were up to her, she'd totally be Sahdowhunter. Guess she couldn't even control her dream life. With a sigh she looked around the circle. "Aimee this is Quil, Embry…" Sam started naming and pointing to people. When he'd reached the boy who wouldn't look up he informed her that his name was Jacob, the 2nd in command. Only then did Jacob look up. Aimee had no idea what just happened.

It was as if a bunch of volts of elecrticity had just entered her body. Jacob didn't break his stare on Aimee, taking in her presence. He took in all her features; how extremely pale she was against the contrast of the dark Quileute boy skin around her, how she looked like a porcelin doll being as short as she was, her long black hair and her vibrant green eyes. Suddenly there were giggles around the circle and the Jacob boy stood up. "Fuck." He said and started back towards the little house. "Um what the hell just happened?" Aimee asked Sam. As the other boys continued into full blown laughter (which sounded almost like a storm), Sam looked confused. "Well that's something that's never happened before. Normally we only imprint with humans. This might complicate things." He said. "Imprint? What the fuck are you talking about and why the hell are all these giants laughing?" Aimee said, getting angry. "I think you should go talk to Jacob. He lives in that little red house just over that hill." Sam said. "Ok I'll take the bait. Time to dive even further down the rabbit hole, she thought to herself.

CHAPTER 3

Aimee knocked on the door to the small house. "Come in!" yelled a voice. Aimee opened the door to see a man in a wheelchair. "Oh,uh, sorry I guess I have the wrong house. You wouldn't happen to know where a Jacob lives do you?" she asked. "Yes he's in that room right there." The man said and pointed to a closed door. "Um thanks." Aimee said and walked to the door wondering if she should knock. For fear of being denied entry she chose to barge in. "Why are you here?" Jacob asked sourly. "Chill the fuck out. Wanna tell me what just happened back there?" she asked. Jacob repositioned himself on the bed. Aimee finally got a full glance of him in the light. He was tall like the other boys and built. Jacob sighed. "We Imprinted." He said sadly. "Am I gonna die?" Aimee asked. "No. To make this short, fate is cruel and has decided you're my soulmate." He said. Aimee took a step back in the tiny room. "Say what?" she said. "Let me ask you something. Do you find me irresistibly attractive and want nothing more than to spend time with me?" he asked. Aimee shivered. "Um ya. It's called hormones. A crush if you will." She said. "Basically. Only this one won't go away. I find you to be the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on." He said. "So why are you sounding so morose about it?" she asked. "Well before I saw you I was kind of in love with someone else." He explained. "Oh. Well it's not like there's a gun pointed to our heads saying we have to be together. So um I'll go my way you go yours?" Aimee asked. "Not that simple. It'll pain us to be away from each other. I know that in a short amount of time you will mean everything to me. Scary I know." He said. "So explain something to me. How does this all work? Today's been the most confusing day of my life." Aimee said. "Well it's something we're born with. For some reason there's this force, kind of like fate, that finds our soul mates. Some may argue with it but it's never wrong. You could look for someone else but no one will be more right for you than I am. Only it's weird. It wasn't supposed to happen if you're also a werewolf." Jacob explained. "And in the movies and dating commercials they make it seem like it's so hard to find your soul mate" Aimee joked. Jacob let out a little laugh. "You're cute when you smile." Aimee said and Jacob blushed. "So what are you supposed to do about this other chick you love?" Aimee asked. "Nothing. She married my enemy today." Jacob said. "This town is f-u-c-k-e-d." Aimee said. "Something like that. You got a place to stay? I can sleep on the couch. Tomorrow Sam's probably gonna start teaching you our ways." Jacob said. "Thanks Jacob." Aimee said and hugged him. He smelled comfortable and safe. Musky and forest like.

Jacob grabbed a blanket and pillow and made a make shift bed on the couch when Billy came to talk to him. Jacob explained everything and Billy erupted with pride for his son before heading off to his room. Aimee had changed into a t-shirt Jacob had lent her, only it was more like a dress on her 5'5" self as compare to the 6'7"-ness of Jacob. She lay on his bed wondering if when she woke up she'd be back at the place she had been running from. Scared over the thought she snuck into the leaving room to sneak a peak at Jacob. He looked so peaceful even though his legs were almost hanging 2 feet off the couch. She walked over to him. "Hey Jacob?" she whispered. "What!? What is it?" he asked urgently. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Um I'm kind of scared, will you lay with me?" she asked timidly. Jacob stood up and scooped her easily into his arms and carried her back to the bed. "Sleep well, my sleeping beauty. Tomorrow's gonna be long." He said. He kissed her on the forehead as she closed her eyes and molded comfortably into him, smelling his safe smell. He smiled and closed his eyes.

CHAPTER 3

Aimee was the first one to wake up. She closed her eyes and re-opened them a few times to make sure she was still in Jacob's tiny room. Cautiously she turned to face Jacob. He looked as peaceful as ever; more like a kid than he does when he's conscious. She made a mental note to ask him just how old he was later. As she stared at his lips she had a sudden urge. They looked so soft and inviting and parted slightly. Aimee lifted her head and placed her own lips against his moving them slowly, enjoying how warm he felt against her. Jacob's eyes suddenly opened and he smiled before placing his hand behind her neck and pulling her in closer. Aimee pushed Jacob onto his back and straddled him while the kiss deepened. Jacob pushed Aimee's hair out of her face and placed his hands on the small of her back while slowly beginning to thrust his hips up against her. Aimee let out a little laugh and pulled away. "Well good morning to you too." Jacob said as Aimee rolled off of him and laid her head between his shoulder and neck. "Sorry I needed to see what your lips felt like." She said. "And? What's the verdict?" Jacob asked. "Warm. Safe. Perfect." Aimee said with a smile. "Well feel free to wake me up whenever you wish." Jacob said. Aimee laughed.

"You hungry? I'm starved!" Jacob asked. "Sure. But can I use your shower first, I feel really gross." Aimee asked. "Sure. You shower and I'll make us some breakfast." Jacob said and handed her a towel from the laundry on his dresser. "Thanks." Aimee said and started to walk out the door. She turned around and kissed Jacob one more time before walking to the bathroom.

When Aimee was done in the shower, she wasn't exactly sure what to wear. The bag she had been carrying around with all her clothes and toothbrush in hadn't made it to the hospital with her. She put Jacob's t-shirt back on and walked towards the kitchen. "I made pancakes!" Jacob said enthusiastically showing her the mountain on the table. Aimee laughed at how excited he was. "I've never had pancakes before." She said. Jacob looked shocked. "How can that be?" he asked. "We only got oatmeal for breakfast growing up." She said. "Well then I'm sorry mine are the first you have to try. I'm not very good at the whole cooking thing, Emily normally feeds us." Jacob explained. Aimee was already sitting down and pilling the pancakes on a plate then drowning them in syrup. She took a big bite and smiled. "These are like glory on a plate!" she exclaimed. Jacob laughed and started on his own pile. "Hey! Where'd all my syrup go?" Aimee asked. "Pancakes soak it up real fast." Jacob explained. "Oh" Aimee said, her checked getting red with embarrassment. Jacob just laughed and poured more syrup on them.

They were almost done when there was a knock on the door. "C'mon in!" Jacob yelled from the table. Sam walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys so I was thinking we'd start training you today." He said the Aimee. She sighed. "So I guess you guys weren't really kidding about the whole wolf thing, huh." She said. "Um no. We take this seriously around here." He said. "Ah. Well if it's ok with you I'd really like to be able to go get a toothbrush and some clothes. All my stuff got lost." She said. "Ok tomorrow night then. Jacob will you bring her to the cliffs?" he asked. "Sure thing Sam. See ya tomorrow" Jacob said.

Before leaving, Aimee put the scrubs back on since it was the only pair of pants in her possession and was thankful for the first time in her life that she had small boobs since her bra had mysteriously disappeared also. Than she and Jacob hopped into his Rabbit and they set off to the local mall in Forks. She had a wad of cash she had stolen from her ex. His drug money. Money he was going to be pissed about when he wouldn't be able to find it. While they were shopping Jacob kept laughing at Aimee since she had to roll up the pant legs on every pair of jeans she tried on. She finally settled for the shortest pair she could find and they moved on. Within 2 hours she had found enough close to last her until laundry days, and a toothbrush and other toiletries. Jacob even bought her a bikini so that they could go swimming so long as she modeled them for him. "Finally done. Let's go back" she said.

When they got back to La Push, Aimee changed into clean clothes and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. Jacob whistled at her then took her hand and started leading her out of the house. Soon they were sitting against a log on the beach. "So this is really weird, right?" Aimee said. "Yes and no." Jacob said. "I mean I don't get this whole Imprint thing. Like I defiantly felt it and still feel it. I feel like if I were to leave I would fall apart and never feel this way about anyone else again and that scares me." She said. "Why?" he asked. "I don't like feeling dependent and vulnerable. I've tried to be in control of my life while failing at every single thing." Aimee said. Jacob lifted her easily into his lap and played with her hair. "It's in my nature to protect you. But I want you to be happy with your life so if you feel that you're losing control just let me know." He said. Aimee kissed his softly and nuzzled against his bare chest. "So what's your story? She asked suddenly. "What do you mean?" Jacob asked. "Like how are you who you are today. What's happened in your life?" Aimee said. "Well… it's been just me and my dad for a long time now. Mom died when I was really young so I don't really remember her and my sister doesn't live on the reserve anymore. I have awesome best friends and up until last year none of us knew of the existence of werewolves. I was really upset about the whole thing at the beginning since it was causing problems between me and this girl – " "The one you loved right?" Aimee interrupted. Jacob nodded. "Anyways now I love it. The speed, the thrill, everything. What about you. How'd you end up here?" he asked.

Aimee took a deep breathe. "Well I grew up being shipped from foster house to foster house until I was 15 and I ran away with this guy. We had a shit apartment in a crack neighborhood in New York. I thought it was love. I was convinced he hit me because he loved me and that I deserved it for not being able to give him what he needed. Then one night a few days ago he had a really bad trip. I never touched the stuff, it scared the shit out of me. But he got scary and violent so I packed a bag. I had a secret account hidden from him so he wouldn't spend my money on drugs. I've been working multiple jobs over the years trying to save up enough money to get my ass out of that place and make something of myself, to prove everyone wrong, you know? Anyways I bought a train ticket to Seattle then started hitch hiking to wherever. I guess I was here when they found me. I'm not exactly sure what had happened when I woke up. Now I'm here and everyone's telling me I'm a werewolf and it's freakin me out and then of course there's this whole thing with you" She finished. Jacob held her a little closer. "You don't remember because you phased. It's completely logical. It never happened to you before because it only happens to us when there are vampires around. This must have been the first time you've come in contact with them and that's why it's never happened before now." Jacob said. "Well I guess we find out tomorrow." Aimee said. They sat quietly a little while longer staring at the waves.

CHAPTER 4

Jacob couldn't explain it. It had only been 2 days and he wanted to give the world to Aimee. He now understood why when all of his other brothers Imprinted they were always with their girls. Jacob also felt rage towards the ones who had hurt Aimee before he had known her. He couldn't understand how someone could not love her. She was so frail looking and yet she was a warrior. Billy had come home and he and Aimee talked for a while in the living room while Jacob was on the phone with Embry letting him in on what's been happening. When Aimee got up to use the bathroom Billy spoke up. "She's perfect for you son." He said. "Sure,sure dad. So you don't mind her staying here for a bit? She has nowhere to go." Jacob said. "Well it'll be a tight squeeze. I'm not sure how I feel about the 2 of you sharing a room…" Billy started. "Dad, don't make this embarrassing." Jacob complained.

Aimee changed back into one of Jacobs t-shirts and climbed into the bed. "Is it always this hot and rainy here?" she asked. "Well to normal people it's cold and rainy most of the time. It's hot cuz of me." Jacob said smugly. "Well I guess because of you too." He added. Aimee raised an eyebrow. "No literally. Us werewolves are warm. I myself run at a cool 110 degrees now." Jacob said. "Well that explains why they thought it was a miracle I was still alive at the hospital. I had a bad fever. They put me in ice." She said. "Unpleasant." Jacob nodded. Aimee closed her eyes and Jacob started playing with her hair. Aimee sighed happily and rolled over to face Jacob. She pushed his shaggy hair out of his face then traced his lips, nose and eyes with her finger. He kissed her forehead, traced her cheekbone and moved down to her neck. She let out a little moan of pleasure and stretched her chin up, exposing more skin. Jacob continued to kiss down her neck then bit her collar bone. At this, Aimee weaved her hands through his hair pulling on it lightly. Jacob kissed her lips hard, his tongue tracing her lips awaiting access. As Aimee massaged her tongue with his, Jacob's hand moved down her side then up the shirt to her breast. Aimee smiled and gently pushed him off her. "What? What's wrong?" Jacob asked. "Nothing. Believe me. It's just it feels a little fast. We did just kinda meet yesterday after all." Aimee said, hoping Jacob wouldn't be too upset with her. "It's ok." He said. Aimee kissed his softly rolled over to go to sleep. Jacob held her closer to him and combed his fingers through her long hair. "I'll always protect you" he whispered and kissed her hair before closing his own eyes. Aimee believed him. Then she was scared.

CHAPTER 5

Aimee woke up before Jacob the next morning her mind racing. It felt like had finally sunk in and she was expected to stay here with this stranger. This stranger she couldn't help but want to give her heart to. She creeped out of bed and started putting clothes into a backpack she found in the corner of the room. As quietly as she could she pulled on her jeans and a hoodie, and, making sure what was left of her cash was in the backpack, she started tip toeing out of the room. "What are you doing?" Aimee froze. She turned around to face Jacob. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's ok. Where you going, I'll come with." Jacob said, flinging his legs off the bed. "Um I have to go… alone." She said. "Oh… ok. Well we're meeting the pack later don't forget. And please _please _don't get lost" he said. "I'm not coming back, Jacob. I'm sorry. I was gonna leave you a letter." She said. Jacob's face turned into a mesh of confusion and sadness. "Did I do something wrong? If so I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He said. Aimee sighed. She hadn't wanted him to wake up. It made leaving all the more difficult. "Listen Jacob. I really really like you. But honestly, I'm scared shitless right now. I don't think I can handle all these new feelings and learning things about myself that I never knew. I'm not meant for this, Jacob." She finished and turned to walk out the door. "I won't be able to stand it if you leave me." Jacob said. Tears were now streaming down Aimee's face. "I'm a stranger. A no good runaway. It's what I've been my entire life Jacob. I abandon others before they have a chance to do it first. That's who I am. I know you all think that I'm some wolf, some warrior but I'm not. I'm a scared little girl ok. I'm not ready to be thrown into this world you want me to be part of." She said. Jacob started towards her but Aimee took one step back. "You couldn't be more wrong you know. You're the most beautiful brave girl I've ever met. For as long as we live I will care and protect you. I know your past has been a fucking nightmare but I'm going to make sure your future is nothing like it. I want you to be happy Aimee. And I know you can be happy with me." Jacob finished.

Aimee collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Jacob held her tightly, his hand rubbing her back. "It's ok. It'll all be ok." He told her. "I want to believe you but I've heard it all before." Aimee said. Jacob sighed. "If you still want to go, I will not stop you. But I will always be here waiting for you to come back to me." Jacob said and let Aimee go. She stood silent for a moment making sure leaving is what she really wanted to do. The look on Jacob's face nearly broke her heart. "I can't." she said. She dropped the backpack and hugged Jacob tightly. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered. "Never." Jacob said.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had passed a sign stating they were in La Push, Sam relaxed a bit

Once they had passed a sign stating they were in La Push, Sam relaxed a bit. "I'm going to call a pack meeting tonight where you can meet the rest of the guys and girl. Are you hungry?" he asked. "Starved." Aimee said. "Ok we'll stop by my place and Emily will get you something to eat. I do ask you to refrain from staring at her." Sam said. Aimee waited for him to elaborate but Sam had gone silent and pulled into the driveway of a small house. Once inside, the tiny house was filled with the smell of someone cooking. "Hello honey" a woman said and kissed Sam. Aimee suddenly realized what Sam had meant and looked down and started picking at her nail polish. The woman would have been absolutely beautiful if it had not been for the scars that ran down her face and arms. "Emily, this is Aimee, a new wolf." Sam said. Emily looked shocked. "But, how?" she asked. "I have no clue yet. She was brought to Carlisle by a stranger. He called me when he noticed the signs." He said. "Well I've made spaghetti and garlic bread. Help yourself Aimee." Emily said. "Thanks." Aimee said and she and Sam sat and ate in silence.

After dinner Sam called a meeting with the pack. They sat around their usual camp fire site. "Where's Jacob?" Sam asked. "Um it was the vampire girl's wedding today…" a boy said. Actually Aimee wasn't sure if any of them were boys, but men. They were all HUGE. "Quil. Go get him and tell him it's an emergency." Sam said sternly. The guy named Quil rose and started running in the direction to another of the small houses. " So uh, who's the new girl?" Another one asked. "Wait for the other 2 to return and I'll explain what I can." Sam said. "She's pale enough to be a bloodsucker." Another one of them said. "Excuse me?!" Aimee asked. "A bloodsucker. A vampire. You're awfully pale, but you don't stink. I'm confused." He had said. "Enough Embry. Just calm down. Look here they come now." Sam said. The Quil boy was now being followed by an equally large boy who was looking at the ground. "When I call a meeting I expect you to be here Jacob." Sam said. "Yah I know." Jacob said without looking up. "Alright so everyone this is Aimee. I'm not sure how exactly to explain it or how it's even possible considering she's not from around here as most of you could probably tell," he eyed Embry as he said his words, "but she's one of us." The boys around the camp site all inhaled sounds of shock. Aimee sat next to Sam, still wondering if she'd somehow hit her head and entered some crazy other dimension were everyone thought they were mythical creature. Thinking to herself that if it were up to her, she'd totally be Sahdowhunter. Guess she couldn't even control her dream life. With a sigh she looked around the circle. "Aimee this is Quil, Embry…" Sam started naming and pointing to people. When he'd reached the boy who wouldn't look up he informed her that his name was Jacob, the 2nd in command. Only then did Jacob look up. Aimee had no idea what just happened.

It was as if a bunch of volts of elecrticity had just entered her body. Jacob didn't break his stare on Aimee, taking in her presence. He took in all her features; how extremely pale she was against the contrast of the dark Quileute boy skin around her, how she looked like a porcelin doll being as short as she was, her long black hair and her vibrant green eyes. Suddenly there were giggles around the circle and the Jacob boy stood up. "Fuck." He said and started back towards the little house. "Um what the hell just happened?" Aimee asked Sam. As the other boys continued into full blown laughter (which sounded almost like a storm), Sam looked confused. "Well that's something that's never happened before. Normally we only imprint with humans. This might complicate things." He said. "Imprint? What the fuck are you talking about and why the hell are all these giants laughing?" Aimee said, getting angry. "I think you should go talk to Jacob. He lives in that little red house just over that hill." Sam said. "Ok I'll take the bait. Time to dive even further down the rabbit hole, she thought to herself.

Aimee knocked on the door to the small house. "Come in!" yelled a voice. Aimee opened the door to see a man in a wheelchair. "Oh,uh, sorry I guess I have the wrong house. You wouldn't happen to know where a Jacob lives do you?" she asked. "Yes he's in that room right there." The man said and pointed to a closed door. "Um thanks." Aimee said and walked to the door wondering if she should knock. For fear of being denied entry she chose to barge in. "Why are you here?" Jacob asked sourly. "Chill the fuck out. Wanna tell me what just happened back there?" she asked. Jacob repositioned himself on the bed. Aimee finally got a full glance of him in the light. He was tall like the other boys and built. Jacob sighed. "We Imprinted." He said sadly. "Am I gonna die?" Aimee asked. "No. To make this short, fate is cruel and has decided you're my soulmate." He said. Aimee took a step back in the tiny room. "Say what?" she said. "Let me ask you something. Do you find me irresistibly attractive and want nothing more than to spend time with me?" he asked. Aimee shivered. "Um ya. It's called hormones. A crush if you will." She said. "Basically. Only this one won't go away. I find you to be the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on." He said. "So why are you sounding so morose about it?" she asked. "Well before I saw you I was kind of in love with someone else." He explained. "Oh. Well it's not like there's a gun pointed to our heads saying we have to be together. So um I'll go my way you go yours?" Aimee asked. "Not that simple. It'll pain us to be away from each other. I know that in a short amount of time you will mean everything to me. Scary I know." He said. "So explain something to me. How does this all work? Today's been the most confusing day of my life." Aimee said. "Well it's something we're born with. For some reason there's this force, kind of like fate, that finds our soul mates. Some may argue with it but it's never wrong. You could look for someone else but no one will be more right for you than I am. Only it's weird. It wasn't supposed to happen if you're also a werewolf." Jacob explained. "And in the movies and dating commercials they make it seem like it's so hard to find your soul mate" Aimee joked. Jacob let out a little laugh. "You're cute when you smile." Aimee said and Jacob blushed. "So what are you supposed to do about this other chick you love?" Aimee asked. "Nothing. She married my enemy today." Jacob said. "This town is f-u-c-k-e-d." Aimee said. "Something like that. You got a place to stay? I can sleep on the couch. Tomorrow Sam's probably gonna start teaching you our ways." Jacob said. "Thanks Jacob." Aimee said and hugged him. He smelled comfortable and safe. Musky and forest like.

Jacob grabbed a blanket and pillow and made a make shift bed on the couch when Billy came to talk to him. Jacob explained everything and Billy erupted with pride for his son before heading off to his room. Aimee had changed into a t-shirt Jacob had lent her, only it was more like a dress on her 5'5" self as compare to the 6'7"-ness of Jacob. She lay on his bed wondering if when she woke up she'd be back at the place she had been running from. Scared over the thought she snuck into the leaving room to sneak a peak at Jacob. He looked so peaceful even though his legs were almost hanging 2 feet off the couch. She walked over to him. "Hey Jacob?" she whispered. "What!? What is it?" he asked urgently. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Um I'm kind of scared, will you lay with me?" she asked timidly. Jacob stood up and scooped her easily into his arms and carried her back to the bed. "Sleep well, my sleeping beauty. Tomorrow's gonna be long." He said. He kissed her on the forehead as she closed her eyes and molded comfortably into him, smelling his safe smell. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Aimee was the first one to wake up. She closed her eyes and re-opened them a few times to make sure she was still in Jacob's tiny room. Cautiously she turned to face Jacob. He looked as peaceful as ever; more like a kid than he does when he's conscious. She made a mental note to ask him just how old he was later. As she stared at his lips she had a sudden urge. They looked so soft and inviting and parted slightly. Aimee lifted her head and placed her own lips against his moving them slowly, enjoying how warm he felt against her. Jacob's eyes suddenly opened and he smiled before placing his hand behind her neck and pulling her in closer. Aimee pushed Jacob onto his back and straddled him while the kiss deepened. Jacob pushed Aimee's hair out of her face and placed his hands on the small of her back while slowly beginning to thrust his hips up against her. Aimee let out a little laugh and pulled away. "Well good morning to you too." Jacob said as Aimee rolled off of him and laid her head between his shoulder and neck. "Sorry I needed to see what your lips felt like." She said. "And? What's the verdict?" Jacob asked. "Warm. Safe. Perfect." Aimee said with a smile. "Well feel free to wake me up whenever you wish." Jacob said. Aimee laughed.

"You hungry? I'm starved!" Jacob asked. "Sure. But can I use your shower first, I feel really gross." Aimee asked. "Sure. You shower and I'll make us some breakfast." Jacob said and handed her a towel from the laundry on his dresser. "Thanks." Aimee said and started to walk out the door. She turned around and kissed Jacob one more time before walking to the bathroom.

When Aimee was done in the shower, she wasn't exactly sure what to wear. The bag she had been carrying around with all her clothes and toothbrush in hadn't made it to the hospital with her. She put Jacob's t-shirt back on and walked towards the kitchen. "I made pancakes!" Jacob said enthusiastically showing her the mountain on the table. Aimee laughed at how excited he was. "I've never had pancakes before." She said. Jacob looked shocked. "How can that be?" he asked. "We only got oatmeal for breakfast growing up." She said. "Well then I'm sorry mine are the first you have to try. I'm not very good at the whole cooking thing, Emily normally feeds us." Jacob explained. Aimee was already sitting down and pilling the pancakes on a plate then drowning them in syrup. She took a big bite and smiled. "These are like glory on a plate!" she exclaimed. Jacob laughed and started on his own pile. "Hey! Where'd all my syrup go?" Aimee asked. "Pancakes soak it up real fast." Jacob explained. "Oh" Aimee said, her checked getting red with embarrassment. Jacob just laughed and poured more syrup on them.

They were almost done when there was a knock on the door. "C'mon in!" Jacob yelled from the table. Sam walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys so I was thinking we'd start training you today." He said the Aimee. She sighed. "So I guess you guys weren't really kidding about the whole wolf thing, huh." She said. "Um no. We take this seriously around here." He said. "Ah. Well if it's ok with you I'd really like to be able to go get a toothbrush and some clothes. All my stuff got lost." She said. "Ok tomorrow night then. Jacob will you bring her to the cliffs?" he asked. "Sure thing Sam. See ya tomorrow" Jacob said.

Before leaving, Aimee put the scrubs back on since it was the only pair of pants in her possession and was thankful for the first time in her life that she had small boobs since her bra had mysteriously disappeared also. Than she and Jacob hopped into his Rabbit and they set off to the local mall in Forks. She had a wad of cash she had stolen from her ex. His drug money. Money he was going to be pissed about when he wouldn't be able to find it. While they were shopping Jacob kept laughing at Aimee since she had to roll up the pant legs on every pair of jeans she tried on. She finally settled for the shortest pair she could find and they moved on. Within 2 hours she had found enough close to last her until laundry days, and a toothbrush and other toiletries. Jacob even bought her a bikini so that they could go swimming so long as she modeled them for him. "Finally done. Let's go back" she said.

When they got back to La Push, Aimee changed into clean clothes and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. Jacob whistled at her then took her hand and started leading her out of the house. Soon they were sitting against a log on the beach. "So this is really weird, right?" Aimee said. "Yes and no." Jacob said. "I mean I don't get this whole Imprint thing. Like I defiantly felt it and still feel it. I feel like if I were to leave I would fall apart and never feel this way about anyone else again and that scares me." She said. "Why?" he asked. "I don't like feeling dependent and vulnerable. I've tried to be in control of my life while failing at every single thing." Aimee said. Jacob lifted her easily into his lap and played with her hair. "It's in my nature to protect you. But I want you to be happy with your life so if you feel that you're losing control just let me know." He said. Aimee kissed his softly and nuzzled against his bare chest. "So what's your story? She asked suddenly. "What do you mean?" Jacob asked. "Like how are you who you are today. What's happened in your life?" Aimee said. "Well… it's been just me and my dad for a long time now. Mom died when I was really young so I don't really remember her and my sister doesn't live on the reserve anymore. I have awesome best friends and up until last year none of us knew of the existence of werewolves. I was really upset about the whole thing at the beginning since it was causing problems between me and this girl – " "The one you loved right?" Aimee interrupted. Jacob nodded. "Anyways now I love it. The speed, the thrill, everything. What about you. How'd you end up here?" he asked.

Aimee took a deep breathe. "Well I grew up being shipped from foster house to foster house until I was 15 and I ran away with this guy. We had a shit apartment in a crack neighborhood in New York. I thought it was love. I was convinced he hit me because he loved me and that I deserved it for not being able to give him what he needed. Then one night a few days ago he had a really bad trip. I never touched the stuff, it scared the shit out of me. But he got scary and violent so I packed a bag. I had a secret account hidden from him so he wouldn't spend my money on drugs. I've been working multiple jobs over the years trying to save up enough money to get my ass out of that place and make something of myself, to prove everyone wrong, you know? Anyways I bought a train ticket to Seattle then started hitch hiking to wherever. I guess I was here when they found me. I'm not exactly sure what had happened when I woke up. Now I'm here and everyone's telling me I'm a werewolf and it's freakin me out and then of course there's this whole thing with you" She finished. Jacob held her a little closer. "You don't remember because you phased. It's completely logical. It never happened to you before because it only happens to us when there are vampires around. This must have been the first time you've come in contact with them and that's why it's never happened before now." Jacob said. "Well I guess we find out tomorrow." Aimee said. They sat quietly a little while longer staring at the waves.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Soooooooo sorry i haven't added anything in like a million years I've been swamped :( here's the next part. I'll hopefully have more written tomorrow thumbs up_**

**_Thanks to my reviewers and those who put this on their story alert. it makes me all happy inside_**

Jacob couldn't explain it. It had only been 2 days and he wanted to give the world to Aimee. He now understood why when all of his other brothers Imprinted they were always with their girls. Jacob also felt rage towards the ones who had hurt Aimee before he had known her. He couldn't understand how someone could not love her. She was so frail looking and yet she was a warrior. Billy had come home and he and Aimee talked for a while in the living room while Jacob was on the phone with Embry letting him in on what's been happening. When Aimee got up to use the bathroom Billy spoke up. "She's perfect for you son." He said. "Sure,sure dad. So you don't mind her staying here for a bit? She has nowhere to go." Jacob said. "Well it'll be a tight squeeze. I'm not sure how I feel about the 2 of you sharing a room…" Billy started. "Dad, don't make this embarrassing." Jacob complained.

Aimee changed back into one of Jacobs t-shirts and climbed into the bed. "Is it always this hot and rainy here?" she asked. "Well to normal people it's cold and rainy most of the time. It's hot cuz of me." Jacob said smugly. "Well I guess because of you too." He added. Aimee raised an eyebrow. "No literally. Us werewolves are warm. I myself run at a cool 110 degrees now." Jacob said. "Well that explains why they thought it was a miracle I was still alive at the hospital. I had a bad fever. They put me in ice." She said. "Unpleasant." Jacob nodded. Aimee closed her eyes and Jacob started playing with her hair. Aimee sighed happily and rolled over to face Jacob. She pushed his shaggy hair out of his face then traced his lips, nose and eyes with her finger. He kissed her forehead, traced her cheekbone and moved down to her neck. She let out a little moan of pleasure and stretched her chin up, exposing more skin. Jacob continued to kiss down her neck then bit her collar bone. At this, Aimee weaved her hands through his hair pulling on it lightly. Jacob kissed her lips hard, his tongue tracing her lips awaiting access. As Aimee massaged her tongue with his, Jacob's hand moved down her side then up the shirt to her breast. Aimee smiled and gently pushed him off her. "What? What's wrong?" Jacob asked. "Nothing. Believe me. It's just it feels a little fast. We did just kinda meet yesterday after all." Aimee said, hoping Jacob wouldn't be too upset with her. "It's ok." He said. Aimee kissed his softly rolled over to go to sleep. Jacob held her closer to him and combed his fingers through her long hair. "I'll always protect you" he whispered and kissed her hair before closing his own eyes. Aimee believed him. Then she was scared.

Aimee woke up before Jacob the next morning her mind racing. It felt like had finally sunk in and she was expected to stay here with this stranger. This stranger she couldn't help but want to give her heart to. She creeped out of bed and started putting clothes into a backpack she found in the corner of the room. As quietly as she could she pulled on her jeans and a hoodie, and, making sure what was left of her cash was in the backpack, she started tip toeing out of the room. "What are you doing?" Aimee froze. She turned around to face Jacob. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's ok. Where you going, I'll come with." Jacob said, flinging his legs off the bed. "Um I have to go… alone." She said. "Oh… ok. Well we're meeting the pack later don't forget. And please _please _don't get lost" he said. "I'm not coming back, Jacob. I'm sorry. I was gonna leave you a letter." She said. Jacob's face turned into a mesh of confusion and sadness. "Did I do something wrong? If so I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He said. Aimee sighed. She hadn't wanted him to wake up. It made leaving all the more difficult. "Listen Jacob. I really really like you. But honestly, I'm scared shitless right now. I don't think I can handle all these new feelings and learning things about myself that I never knew. I'm not meant for this, Jacob." She finished and turned to walk out the door. "I won't be able to stand it if you leave me." Jacob said. Tears were now streaming down Aimee's face. "I'm a stranger. A no good runaway. It's what I've been my entire life Jacob. I abandon others before they have a chance to do it first. That's who I am. I know you all think that I'm some wolf, some warrior but I'm not. I'm a scared little girl ok. I'm not ready to be thrown into this world you want me to be part of." She said. Jacob started towards her but Aimee took one step back. "You couldn't be more wrong you know. You're the most beautiful brave girl I've ever met. For as long as we live I will care and protect you. I know your past has been a fucking nightmare but I'm going to make sure your future is nothing like it. I want you to be happy Aimee. And I know you can be happy with me." Jacob finished.

Aimee collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Jacob held her tightly, his hand rubbing her back. "It's ok. It'll all be ok." He told her. "I want to believe you but I've heard it all before." Aimee said. Jacob sighed. "If you still want to go, I will not stop you. But I will always be here waiting for you to come back to me." Jacob said and let Aimee go. She stood silent for a moment making sure leaving is what she really wanted to do. The look on Jacob's face nearly broke her heart. "I can't." she said. She dropped the backpack and hugged Jacob tightly. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered. "Never." Jacob said.

It was time for the pack meeting. Jacob was running around excited but Aimee was a bundle of nerves. Finally she grabbed her sweater and they hopped into Jacobs car and went to meet the others. "Woah." Aimee said. A few yards away was a group of most of the people she had met already and 2 giant wolves wrestling. "Guys that's enough!" Sam called. "Hello Aimee. Glad to see you came back." He added. The 2 giant wolves ran into the forest and when they returned they were 2 giant boys. Aimee took a deep breath and suddenly everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked. "I'd like for you to phase now." Sam said. Aimee just stood still, not really sure how she was supposed to go about it. "Umm… how?" she finally asked. "I thought you'd done it before." Jacob said. "I apparently did. I don't remember doing it…." Aimee said. Sam looked at Jacob who tried to shake his head. "It's the only way." Sam said. Jacob took a deep breathe. "I don't get why we called this damn meeting if she can't even fucking phase. This is such a waste of our time, she's a fucking waste of our time. You never should of come here Aimee! You're useless to us if you can't even figure out what should come naturally!" Aimee took a step back her hands balled into tight fists. "What the fuck is the matter with you!? You guys were the ones that were all fucking gong ho about this! Jacob take me back to get my things, I'm out of here." She finished. "You can't do anything right. You can't even leave without someone helping you." Jacob said. Aimee's body began to shake. "What the fuck is going on?" she asked. Jacob looked at her angry and scared expression and knew what would happen next and braced himself. Aimee launched herself at Jacob, phasing halfway.

_You did it! I knew you could!_

_What the hell are you talking about? _

_Open your eyes Aimee._

Aimee did so. _Holy fuck you're a wolf!_

Jacob chuckled. _As are you right now. A beautiful white one_

Aimee was still furious. _I never want to talk to you again Jacob Black. I'm leaving tonight._

_I had to. Anger is the fastest way to trigger the change to a new wolf. I'm sorry I had to hurt you._

_Well you did. Now I want to be me again. How do I change back?_

_Go into the forest. I have to go get the clothes I brought you._

_I'm already wearing clothes._

_Not anymore. They kinda shredded off when you phased. Just go wait for me._

Aimee went into the woods. She took deep breathes trying to calm herself and letting everything that's going on around her sink in. Suddenly she felt different. She looked down and was terrified. Well relieved that she was herself once again but mortified that she was indeed naked. "Aimee?" Jacob called. "Over here!" she yelled back. Once she saw Jacob coming she started trying to hide herself. "Stop right there! Dropped the clothes then turn around!" Jacob did as he was told and Aimee walked over and pulled on the sweat pants and long sleeve t-shirt, thankful of her small frame at this time. "Ok I'm done." She said. Jacob turned around. "I really am sorry for all the things I said, I didn't mean them." Aimee took his hand. "You could've just told me to think of something that makes me angry." She said. "Wouldn't have worked your first time. But now that you know what happens you'll have to watch yourself around people. We're kind of a secret around here." he said.

They went back to the others in the clearing. "Most excellent Aimee!" Sam said. "Most weird." She said. "You now know who you are but it's still a mystery to me how you came to be. You are welcome to stay here in La Push and join our pack..


End file.
